prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuuga Saki
Hyuuga Saki is the new half of the Pretty Cure duo in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor, Misumi Nagisa, Saki is excellent with a sport, this being Softball. And also like Nagisa, she isn't very good at school. She loves sweets and has a large appetite. Saki has a mild personality and a habit of saying "zekkouchou" when she gets excited. She remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Saki is lenient and friendly, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy. Saki is a cheerful athletic girl, a member of Yunagi Middle School's girls' softball team. Her family runs the Panpaka Pan bakery and unlike her predecessor, she actually excels in some aspects of cooking and often makes delicious breads. She also has a sister named Minori, who she shares a room with and annoys her once in a while. Saki also has a crush on Mai's elder brother, Kazuya, and often blushes in front of him. Saki's whole name can mean, but does not directly translate into, "blooming towards the sun", or a sunflower, and a sunflower is also Cure Bloom's symbol. Saki has short auburn hair mostly pulled back with a few clips and a small ponytail, and brown eyes in her civilian form, and red hair after she transforms. As Cure Bloom, Saki introduces herself as, "The Shining Golden Flower[3], Cure Bloom!" while she introduces herself as "The Full Moon in the Sky[4], Cure Bright!" in her Cure Bright form. History Meeting Mai again and becoming a Pretty Cure While Saki was eating her ice cream wafer Mai shows up suddenly at the Sky Tree. The girls feel as though they have met when Flappy and Choppy suddenly fall from the sky and confirm their thoughts but before they can go further, Minori shows up so Saki is forced to leave. She returns later to see Mai still there and its then the girls are shown how they met in the past before being attacked! Vowing to protect Flappy and Choppy they become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret! Cure Bloom "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!" 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ "Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyuaburuumu!" is Saki's alter ego, blessed with the Flower power of the Earth. When Karehan attacks the Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Flappy becomes the Mix Commune, allowing her to become Cure Bloom while Choppy allows Mai to become Cure Egret. Like the previous Pretty Cure, they need to hold hands to transform and launch a group attack. Both take down the Uzaina for the very first time, and fight the evils regularly thereafter, until the final defeat of the Dark Fall. Cure Bloom can fight physically, setup energy shields and fly freely using spiritual powers, and is protected by a passive force field. Cure Bloom runs on ground more often for petaining to the Earth. Spiritual powers take in the form of visible light, and Cure Bloom exhibits a golden aura. Cure Bloom bears the Flower symbol from Flappy on the back of her gloves. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Together with Cure Egret, they can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Moop and Foop use the Splash Commune to provide them a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Bright, Saki can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Bloom, as only Cure Bloom can access the Flower power of Flappy. Together with Cure Egret, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Bright ' '' "The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright!"' 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ "Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyuaburaito!" appears and takes over Cure Bloom's role halfway through the series, and gets her spiritual power from the Moon, which is collected by Moop and used by Flappy. Cure Bright has a yellow and green outfit. Cure Bright's outfit coloring scheme is significantly different from Cure Bloom's, but the design is quite similar. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Saki to become Cure Bright. After the upgrade, Flappy attains its ability to use the Moon power collected by Moop to maintain Saki's Cure Bright transformation. Contrast to Cure Bloom, who pertains to the Earth and runs on ground more often, Cure Bright stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky. In addition to all of Cure Bloom's capability, Cure Bright can use the Light power of the Moon to make beam blasts and for defense. Cure Bright exhibits a yellow-green aura. Cure Bright bears the Moon symbol from Moop as her belt buckle, but she still bears the Flower symbols on her gloves and still uses such symbols to launch a group attack. Together with Cure Windy, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which is actually the same attack as the Spiral Heart Splash except the powers are different. Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Saki fights more frequently as Cure Bright in the later half of the show, and fights as Cure Bright for three of the four episodes for the final battle. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom is an upgrade Saki gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, which is a combined form of Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. With this upgrade, her hair becomes longer and her outfit bears signature traits from both Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. Her upper section resembles Cure Bloom, except some coloring changes. Her skirt design takes an intermediate form between Cure Bloom and Cure Bright, has the deep pink main color from Cure Bloom and the green trim and yellow underskirt from Cure Bright. She gets the gloves and boots mainly from Cure Bright, but with some Cure Bloom traits in them. Because the overall dress coloring is closer to Cure Bloom, this form generally looks more like Cure Bloom to the eye. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom also gains a pair of small golden wings along with everybody else.Precure: WHAT A SURPRISE, plus a reminder by stupendous LiveJournal (2010-03-20) Retrieved 2010-03-20. Etymology ': translates to sun, and translates to facing; toward. The two kanji can also mean sunny place or in the sun when used in normal speech rather than as a surname, in which case they are pronounced hinata. This could be a reference to Saki being compared to a sunflower many times throughout the season, and also in relation to brightness, which is represented by her Cure Bright persona. : 'Comes from the verb , meaning for a flower to smile, or to bloom, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Bloom and her flower-based powers.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Relationships Mishou Mai is Saki's closest friend. They seem to have met five years prior to the series but didn't really get the chance to talk. As Splash Star begins they become best friends rather quickly and grow closer by helping Flappy and Choppy. Hyuuga Minori is Saki's little sister. They usually do not bicker or argue, but Minori often does make mischief when with or around Saki. Once Saki scolded her, causing her to run away after a big fight occured between Mai and Saki. They share a bedroom and get along better over the course of the series. Mishou Kazuya is Mai's older brother, who Saki becomes immediatly infatuated with upon their first meeting when she was late for school. He seems to like her, but as nothing more then his little sisters friend. Hoshino Kenta is Saki's oldest close friend, they grew up together and have a good-friend relationship. Often joking or taunting each other. Though Kenta seems to have a short fuse with Saki, he also has a crush on her that she doesn't seem to realize. Trivia *Several times in the season, Saki's love for food makes her mistake the villain's words for food. For example, she called Karehan because her mother was going to make curry for dinner. *Along with Mai and Mimino Kurumi, Saki is one of the three Cures who did not receive an upgrade in their movie; instead, they were detransformed into Cures Bloom and Egret but regained their transformation as Cures Bright and Windy. *Along with Cure Egret, Cure Bloom is the first Pretty Cure whose transformation changes her hair and eye color. *When Saki is Cure Bright, she is the first Cure to have green on her outfit. *She is the second Cure-like character who is good at cooking, Shiny Luminous being the first as shown in the Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 movie, followed by Cure Rhythm and Cure Sunny. *She is the first main Cure to have a hair ornament in her hair. *Saki's birthday is on August 7th. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Saki is represented by the poppy, which symbolizes a soothing and girlish personality in the Language of Flowers. *Along with Mishou Mai, are the only Cures who can use two mascots to transform. Gallery Profiles Toei - Saki (Bloom; movie).jpg|Cure Bloom 454px-CureBright.jpg|Cure Bright Blume.jpg|Cure Bloom from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Toei - Saki (Bloom; All Stars DX2).jpg|Cure Bloom from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! 5fv5n54sd545k.jpg|Cure Bloom from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Bloomdx3.jpg|Cure Bloom from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_ss_chara_01.png|Cure Bloom from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Screenshots 1z210m0.jpg|Saki smiling. 224643 215204125176335 100000602484708 780717 5353520 n.jpg|Michiru, Kaoru, Saki and Mai in the last episode. PrettyCureSplashStar37.jpg|Cure Bright. Drawing colored.png|Mai's drawing of Saki and her sister, Minori. Lament.png|Saki, Mai and Minori. Not there.png|Saki failing to convince Minori fairies were on the grass in the first episode. 14e18982694c7ad9f703a6e9.jpg|Saki and Mai in Pretty Cure GoGo Dream Live!. Youngsakiandmaiwithflappyandchoppiatskytree.jpg|Saki and Mai at the Sky Tree, meeting Flappy and Choppi 5 years prior to the main story. youngsaki.jpg|Saki, age 9. She meets Mai for the first time. saki&mai.jpg cure bloom super.jpg spiral heart splash.jpg Merchandise BandaiBloom.jpg|Bandai doll for Cure Bloom. References Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters